1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetoelectric generator that generates power by electromagnetic induction between a permanent magnet and a generating coil due to rotation of a flywheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known examples of conventional magnetoelectric generators include magnetoelectric generators that have: a bowl-shaped flywheel rotating around an axis of rotation; a plurality of permanent magnets that are fixed to an inner wall surface of the flywheel and that rotate together with the flywheel; a stator core that is disposed radially inside the permanent magnets and that has: an annulus portion; and a plurality of teeth that project radially outward from the annulus portion; an epoxy resin coating that is formed on a surface of the stator core; and a generating coil that is configured by winding conducting wire onto the teeth (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Known examples of means of integrating a plurality of laminated plates that constitute a stator core include sequentially laminating a plurality of lamina plates that have dowels and integrating them by dowel crimping between those layers (see Patent Literature 2, for example).
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-135382 (Gazette)
[Patent Literature 2]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-96319 (Gazette)
In stator cores integrated by dowel crimping in magnetoelectric generators having the above configuration, the joining strength of two end plates onto intermediate plates between the two end plates is low because the end plates and the intermediate plates are also joined by dowel crimping, and one problem has been that gaps may arise between the end plates and the intermediate plates because of this, giving rise to pinholes in the epoxy resin coating at those gaps, for example.